


After all these years

by FallonandLiam



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: AU Future, F/M, rina endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonandLiam/pseuds/FallonandLiam
Summary: Gina comes back home to Salt Lake city years later not knowing  that Ricky had been waiting the last four years for her when he realized he was in love with the one that got away, the one who had always been an almost. Will both of them get over their fear and acknowledge the unspoken thing between them , before Gina goes back to New York?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Kudos: 9





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this is a AU , where Ricky did confess his feelings for Nini like at the end of season 1. They had an off and on relationship. Eventually both realized that they were clinging to each other because they felt safe with each other and decided to stay just friends. 
> 
> Gina has only kept in touch with EJ, Ashlynn and Carlos. 
> 
> Also apologise for any typos and english is not my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar error. Happy reading :)

For the past few years Gina and Carlos had been living together in New York, both respectively experiencing success in Broadway. Gina really liked it in New York, she loved her work and was happy to be living with one of her best friends, but she never felt like New York was her home, not like she had felt in Salt Lake City. Somewhere deep down she knew the reason, more like who was the reason New York never felt like home.

EJ and Ashlynn who both were like her siblings had begged her to come visit them in Utah. Ashlynn still lives in Salt Lake City, she was currently working as the drama teacher for East High and Gina could not imagine anyone else for that job. EJ had been living in LA as he had his record company there, but for a week he had been visiting his family in Utah which led to both the Caswell cousins requesting a proper “Caswell reunion”.

Gina could never say no to that especially after they let her stay with them until she finished high school and how they had always made her feel like a family member. She adored both, and she would have visited earlier if it had not been for the fact that a certain curly haired still lived there. So, for the last few years, they have been meeting each other either in New York where Gina is or in LA. Gina is grateful that the two of them never asked why she has been avoiding visiting Salt Lake City until now.

Gina took deep breaths as she got off her plane, she cannot help but instantly think about him. To this day she misses him, he is still the first person she wants to tell good and bad news to, but she can't. They lost touch after he graduated high school, but deep down in her heart Gina knew if she picked up the phone and called him, he would answer. Because Gina Porter would do the same if Ricky Bowen called her.

Gina has been on a few dates, but she never went more than three dates with anyone. Her walls were still high as ever around most people. There was nothing wrong with the guys she dated, but she could not help but compare them to him each time. Gina was aware that was unfair to them, so eventually she gave up dating and told Carlos for now she is not looking for anyone. Carlos like EJ and Ashlynn knew that the unspoken undeclared thing she had with Ricky, the pull she felt towards him would always be in the way for her to find happiness with anyone else other than him.

There have been moments she has been so close to text him when a song plays on the radio that reminds her of him, where Gina has been tempted to call him and ask him how his writing is going. She could be surrounded with all the traffic and noises in New York, but her eyes were always trying to spot him in the crowd.

When EJ hugs her as he sees her in the airport, she ignores the small feeling in her heart that wished that it would have been Ricky who was waiting for her in the airport. What Gina was not aware of was that Ricky had been waiting the last four years for her when he realized he was in love with the one that got away, the one who had always been an almost. Ricky Bowen was madly in love with Gina, would the universe give him a second chance to tell her?


	2. Day 1

Gina follows EJ as he leads her outside the airport, where his Range Rover is waiting. Gina teases EJ about how he refers his car to his baby. EJ chuckles as he opens the car door for her. Gina smiles as she gets in the car, memories of EJ picking Ashlyn and her every morning during his senior year came rushing to her. Gina feels a warm feeling in her heart , before the Caswell ‘s it had always been just Gina and her mom. She loves her mom to bits, but at times it would get so lonely when she had no one to have dinner with as her mom was at work.

EJ and Ashlynn were the siblings she never got; their bond was so strong that no distance could tear apart. Gina, who always thought people would forget her when she moved away, was proved wrong by the Caswell’s when she moved to New York. 

“Gi?” she heard Ej ask, making her snap out of her thoughts

“Yes?” she replied softly turning her gaze towards him,while his eyes were on the road 

“Did you tell the gang that you are back to Salt Lake City?” she hears him ask her 

“No, but I know the news probably reached them when Carlos and Ashlyn know” she said as Carlos was terrible at keeping things to himself. While Ashlyn told Big Red everything even after they broke up. If Big Red knew then she is certain he had told Ricky.

Would he be happy to see her? Did he even care? 

Gina shakes her head absentmindedly, knowing years ago when she sat in the airplane to surprise them all by coming to the play, she had similar thoughts, she had imagined this sweet romantic reunion with him, only to hear him confess his feelings to Nini. 

“I met him a few times since I came back, he asked about you. Asked how you were doing” EJ comments softly as if he knew who she was thinking about

Gina refuses to get her hopes up, believing he just asked out of kindness and for the sake that they had been friends once upon a time.

“What did you say?” she askes as she tucked her hair behind her ear, a habit when she was nervous

“I told him that you were doing really well, making us all proud” 

“Look at you EJ, who would have thought you and Ricky Bowen having a friendly conversation” she teases 

“He is decent guy, still not the biggest fan after all he did break my sister’s heart” he says with slight bitterness in his voice

“EJ, I never told him about my feelings, and we can’t be angry at him for not reciprocating my feelings” she said shrugging her shoulders, not wanting to remember how once she spent an afternoon crying on EJ ‘s shoulder about the curly haired guy

“I refuse to believe it was one sided Gina, to be frank I think Bowen was just stupid to realize the depth of emotions he had for you” she heard EJ say making Gina shut her eyes upset.

“Listen EJ, I did not come back to Utah for him. I don’t really want to spend my time here just talking about a guy I had a silly crush on in High School” she says opening her eyes, her voice stern.

EJ drops it and talks about a new restaurant that opened that he wanted them to try out, she was grateful that he did not call her out on her blatant lie. There was no secret in the Caswell household that Gina had been in love with Ricky Bowen since he sang for her the first time.

* * *

“I still can’t believe this is not a dream, and the one and only Gina Porter is standing in my living room” she heard Ashlyn say with a wide smile on her face. Gina chuckled at her friend's dramatics.

_Friends_

Even to this date Gina had difficulties accepting that she had friends who love and adore her unconditionally, that they won’t leave her the minute their is a challenge. 

“Well, I’m here Ash for 14 days so get used to it” she says before giving her a side hug

“Lucky us, we get to be in the present of The one and only Gina Porter, a Broadway star” EJ said in a teasing voice. Ashlyn giggled as Gina smacked him with a pillow from the couch.

“Anyways let’s go unpack your bags Gi, so you won’t have to worry about it later” Ashlyn said to her bestfriend and cousin

* * *

Aslyn and Gigi were unpacking her bag while the chit chatted about different things like which play Aslyn was planning for her students, that dating apps sucked and that Big Red had finally met a cute guy he liked.

Ashlyn finds a photo of Gina and Ricky in their teens in the skating park, Ricky has his arms around Gina with an evident wide smile on his face as he looks at her, while Gina was laughing as she looked at the camera. 

“You know Ash, I love New york. I really do. I just never felt I’m home like I feel whenever I’m here” she said softly as she placed some of her clothes in the closet, not aware of the photo her friend had found.

  
“I don’t think that has anything with places to do Gi, rather that certain people feels like home” 

“Well yeah, mom, you and EJ and even Carlos is family at this point. I will always feel at home with you guys” she said softly

“I was not referring to us Gi” she heard Ashlynn say as she placed a photo in front of her eyes, a photo she takes with her wherever she goes. 

_“Gina ballerina, come one let me teach you some skating tricks” Ricky pleaded her with puppy eyes that she was certain he knew was her weak spot_

_“No way Bowen, unlike you I don’t have a death wish” she said crossing her arms stubbornly_

_“Just wait and see princess porter, one day I will get you on this skateboard” she heard him say with a determined look on his face_

_  
“yeah yeah guess we will have to see, also princess porter? what are we , five?” she asked teasingly as she nudged his shoulder_

_“I think it’s cute” he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes_

_“Dork” she said fondly_

_Ricky took out his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of Gina as she was laughing watching Big Red attempt to teach Ashlyn how to skate. Gina did not notice how much admiration Ricky was looking at her._

_Gina turned her face to Ricky “Please tell me you did not take another ugly photo of me” she said raising her eyebrow_

_“Like you could ever look ugly” she heard him respond, Gina felt the tint of red appearing on her cheeks._

_“Ehm, let’s take a picture together so we can remember the moment I made Gina Porter blush” she heard him say making her laugh_

_  
“Gina Porter does not blush” she said in her mean voice that usually scares everyone, but he just rolled his eyes fondly._

_“Gina Porter is a big softie who blushes, is bad with compliments and is a hopeless romantic” he said, taking his arms around her before giving her the phone so she could take a selfie of them._

* * *

After having dinner and watching _The Notebook,_ Gina told Ashlyn she was going for a walk to get some fresh air. Ashlynn was too tired to join her, so she gave Gina the keys while she rested.

Gina debated whether she should reach out to her old friends that she was in town, but she could not help the doubt if they would even want to hear from here. It’s not like she had made a conscious effort to keep contact with Big Red, Nini and Kourtney. She has been avoiding them because she knew they were all close to Ricky.

Gina was so lost in her train of thoughts that she crashed right into someone, before she could lose her footing, she felt strong arms around her waist, stopping her from falling. A gasp escapes her as her eyes locked with his dark brown eyes, she saw his eyes go wide as he looked at her in shock. 

“Gina?!!” he whispers as if fears she is not there as he looks down at her

“Hey, Ricky” she whispers softly offering him a hesitant smile, hoping he did not know that hearing his voice had given her goosebumps and how much strength it took from her to not give him a bone crushing hug. 

“You are real” he whispers in awe and she can only nod in response

Gina will never forget the way he looked at her, how his nose twitched a tell sign when he is truly happy. She won't be able to forget how his eyes twinkled under the moon light or how his smile grew big when he realized she was real. But mostly she won 't forget how he hugged her tightly, smelling like vanilla and home. The feeling of his arms around her waist as he hugged her before he spined her around. Giggles escapes her, it' s like they never were apart, like no time had passed since they saved Miss Jenn. They were just Ricky and Gina in that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry for any typos !

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked reading this, let me know what you think :)


End file.
